


The Prince's Vice

by Frechisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Lotor, Hunk is a good listener, It takes place after season 5 but doesn't spoil, Well the alien version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: Lotor escapes the castle. He also escapes to the bottom of a glass. Hunk has to deal with both.





	The Prince's Vice

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for ambiguous characters. I also have a thing for big guys and big hearts, so figures this happened.

Lotor was gone. Escaped off into a pod and just left. Everyone else was busy with evacuation and fighting, and with Hunk being closest he was sent off to go after him.

He didn’t want to say that he knew it, _but he knew it_. The guy was sketchy from the beginning, charming his way in like a snake and claiming to 'help' Voltron. Who knows what Lotor got from them? Knowledge of their team, of the castle, of their lions. It was a disaster waiting to happen the second Lotor stepped foot into the castle.

Hunk landed on the ground and left Yellow, her protective barrier automatically going up. The area is seedy, full of questionable characters roaming about, swapping money for bags of what suspiciously looked like alien cocaine. Others broke out into fights, or propositioned others for “a good time”. One even tried to hail him down as he ran past, offering a discount.

God, he needed to get out of there. The entire place set him on edge.

Hunk followed the tracker Allura had given to Lotor, placed in his food once they took him in. It led him to what appeared to be a tavern or bar, probably one where Lotor and his goons hung out after a job well done. Hunk distracted the guard and slipped inside, but was taken aback by what he saw.

The place was nearly empty. There were some six-armed staff cleaning, but other than that it was just him and a rather deflated Lotor nursing a drink at the bar.

Hunk held on to his bayard and approached Lotor carefully. He didn’t even seem to notice.

“Lotor, you need to come with me.” Hunk tried to sound menacing, but it was really hard to when seeing Lotor up close. His normally perfect hair was a bit frazzled, his body more languid and exhausted, barely bothering to lift his head up and only turned it towards Hunk. The yellow in his eyes were framed by veins of purple, which Hunk guessed was the Galra version of them being bloodshot.

Lotor offered a lopsided smile. “Yellow Paladin. Rather weird to see you around these parts.” Hunk must’ve accidentally travelled into another reality because there was no way Lotor just smiled and slurred. The meticulous, forever-a-diplomat Lotor just slurred his words.

“Because I came for you.” Hunk let his bayard disappear and sat down beside the drunk prince. He didn’t look like he would do any harm. For the moment at least. “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying my Gola.” He lifted his head up just enough so that the bartender would see. He held up two fingers. “Two more please.” The bartender nodded, and slid a cup to Lotor, then one to Hunk. In it was a translucent purple liquid, like violet water.

“I don’t drink alcohol.” Lotor snickered, and wow, maybe they should just keep him drunk. He seemed more manageable that way.

“Alcohol. Such a backwater planet concoction.” Lotor downed half the glass and nearly fell backwards. He laughed again. “Gola is what you really want.”

“Yeah well, I’m the designated pilot tonight. So come on Lotor.” He pulled on the prince’s arm but he refused to budge.

“Narti loved this place.” Lotor’s voice took a somber tone. He looked around the place, as if seeing memories that weren’t there.

“Narti? The general you killed?”

“That very one.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Does it matter?” Lotor sat up and gestured at himself. “I did it. And no amount of justification will change that I murdered a friend.” Wait, so Lotor was over here feeling guilty about that? Hunk didn’t even think the son of Zarkon could feel that, at least not on the same level normal people did.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I guess?” What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know what exactly happened, so there was no way to tell if there was some other way out. And even so, he couldn’t imagine putting the lives of his team in danger just to accomplish something. There was almost always another way.

Lotor’s eyes narrowed at him. “Don’t feel pity for me, Paladin. Had it been you in that position I would have done the very same thing. I would have done it to anyone.” He sighed, and a sardonic smile crossed his face. “Because I’m ‘Galra’, and as long as that is a part of me, it will always become a matter of victory or death.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Hunk wondered if simply lifting Lotor up would get him out of the chair. He seemed pretty attached to it and his Gola. “There are Galra who don’t go after the kill just to win. There are some that actually care about people and want to protect them.”

“Then tell me, do they half-ass the job? Because I doubt that. They protect through any means necessary, or they die. If there is one who doesn’t, please refer them to me so that I may learn their ways.” He kept silent as Lotor finished his drink and reached out for Hunk’s. 

Lotor glanced at him and giggled. It was… actually a nice sound. He always imagined it to sound like a chainsaw cutting through a warship, but this one sounded light, if not a bit delirious. “Don’t want to share? You were always one of the smarter Paladins. And most intuitive.”

“Thanks. I never took you for the complimenting type.” Hunk slid his glass farther away so Lotor couldn’t reach it.

“I’m not. I give respect where it’s due.” The prince put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close, barely sitting on the edge of his seat. Hunk could smell the Gola on his breath, both sweet and way stronger than any alcohol Hunk had ever come close to. “Do me a favor. Don’t ever trust the things I say. They may be true, but my truth is temporary. Unlike those of the Galra, or the Alteans, or even Earthlings, mine changes. My only allegiance is to myself. And here’s a secret only you should know.” Lotor then started to whisper. “Are you ready?”

Hunk nodded. He was shocked that Lotor could talk so much and so freely, but then again, drinking had that effect. 

“I don’t even _trust_ myself.” Lotor leaned back and gasped as if revealing taboo gossip. “Promise not to tell anyone.”

“Only if you promise to leave with me now.” 

Lotor jokingly hit his arm, making Hunk wince. He’d hate to be on the receiving end of a meaningful punch. “Didn’t even buy me a drink first.”

This was getting too weird. Hunk put his arms under Lotor’s shoulders and knees and lifted. Lotor yelped then giggled again. He leaned his head on Hunk’s shoulder as he began walking. “For the life of me I can’t understand why you would want yet another Galra hybrid in your circle of friends. Three’s a crowd, you know.”

Hunk froze and stared at Lotor’s sleepy face. “What do you mean three? There’s only two.” There’s only Keith and Lotor, how could there be a third?

Lotor yawned and closed his eyes. “For an engineer you are really... bad… at counting…” He didn’t say anything after that despite Hunk’s numerous attempts to shake him awake. 

“Don’t bother,” the bartender said, wiping off the counter. “He’s had ten. He won’t be getting up anytime soon.”

Because of course, when it came to Prince Lotor, nothing was ever simple and easy.

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as platonic but I accidentally started shipping them a bit by the end because Hunk is such a good influence on everyone. PS if you have watched Season 5 it takes place right after "White Lion". You know what happened and it makes more sense as to why Lotor is in the bar in the first place.


End file.
